One night
by AceofHeartless
Summary: Naughty stuff inside. Be prepared AmeCan.


**This is another one taken from my tumblr and fixed up. Porn with out plot. : D ok maybe a little plot**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones is an american sweetheart as well as an all around good guy in every sense of the word. This prided business man ,at only twenty three, now stands stunned at a very peculiar sight before him. Standing illuminated under a street light he saw long, milk white legs that stretched for miles, covered in deep red fish net with six inch black heels wrapped around the ankles. A matching short black strapless dress painted on skin tight and bouncy and wavy shoulder length strawberry blond hair that made violet eyes pop under red rimmed 'fuck me' glasses.

He was face to face with a haunting past angel dressed as a tempting devil. Sin kissed eyes calling him in before be could even stop himself. Drawing down the window of his limousine he could only breathlessly watch those hips sway like the world only turned with every step they made. The owner strolling forward with absolutely no guilt ,no regret, only a fire in his eyes. " Well well well, Long time no see big guy. "

This man who trapped Alfred's gaze in seconds was an old friend. One he had known all his life since they were born...well except for these last seven years. They grew up together, closer then family, closer then anyone either knew. They had went to school together. They had shared every hidden scare and every dirty secret. None of that mattered right now. None of that matter since for so long, seven haunting years. Alfred had thought this man was dead. " Matthew"

"Shhh. That name has been gone for a long, long time. Call me Maple. Or Cinnamon. Depends on who you want lover boy." This man tugged on Alfred's tie pulling him in closer to bite his lip and lick the blood. " Cinnamon is rough though~"

" Mattie!… you...g..Get in now!" He gulped opening his door for Matthew to slip in. Matthew waved bye to his envious coworkers as they drove away.

Everything was silent aside from the venomous humming from 'Maple'. Alfred could only look in stunned awe at everything before him. His beloved friend from so long ago…what had happened after that night? This was just another ghost and he's wake up in his penthouse crying for relief from these torturing dreams once again. Maybe the person he knew long ago really was dead...

—

 **December fourteenth , Seven years ago, two sixteen year old boys were giggling as they held up a bag. Both products of rich as could be families and stupid curiosity to boot. "Oh shit, Mattie. I can't believe it. We're gonna get so fucking- " a hand was placed over his mouth.**

 **" Shhh my dad is home. He can't hear about this or he'll kill me. Now quick out here." They nodded to each other. Climbing through the window. Sneaking into a filth ridden popular club and fast techno music blaring as the entered…. First things they did was get drinks**

 **Not but an hour later sirens could be heard. A young teenager was crying over a friend with foam at the edge of his mouth body shaking and eyes rolled to the back of his head.**

 **"Shit Mattie! Matthew Speak to me! Don't die DO NOT DIE ON ME...Fuck MATTIE! NO!"**

—–

Alfred was shook out of the memory as they came to a stop in front of his building. Giving his driver instruction that, that was all for the night he sent him home. Then he lead Matthew inside the large complex. As soon as they reached his apartment floor, as soon as the front door shut behind them, fierce blue eyes turned in anger and fury to questioned this ghost. "SEVEN FUCKING YEARS MATTIE! WHY...Why the hell have you not contacted me?! They said you were dead! I WENT TO YOUR FUNERAL!"

" Maple." He corrected standing firm on the name "…Call me Maple. I haven't been Matthew for a long time I told you that already." he avoided the question taking a seat on a leathery couch. Those endless legs crossing as he pulled out a cigarette but never lit it.

" Fine.. ok FINE. 'Maple' is it? " Alfred barfed the name out it felt sick coming from his throat " What happened? I left you at the hospital with your Dad! There was a funeral! I was- I tried to! " Alfred rant came short as a hot mouth and red lipstick smeared against his lips. Forgetting , just for a moment ,everything as he pressed back pushing him to the couch. His fingers locked in Matthews not letting him go.

" F..fuck. Matthew..You should of called me you should of done something. Do you know How much I cried for you? I was a kid who thought I just got my best friend killed because of drugs. You didn't even want to try them but I pushed you. You died and I was alone and it's all my fault. Why do you keep FUCKING HAUNTING ME?!" His grip tighten. Nails digging into Matthews hand that held back more gently. Lips kissing on his neck.

"My dad was beyond furious..." He stumbled out , his free hand already working off Al's tie and pushing off his jacket. " He decides to fake my death. Forces me to move to his home back in France then when I rebelled he sent me to a institution for bad little boys like me, I broke free obviously... That good enough? Now show me to your bedroom lover boy."

The American pleaded with his eyes for them to talk yet lead him in anyway. Juggling through the doors as his shirt was already being unbuttoned. " Keep talking. I want to know more than that you bastard."

"Jesus Fine. I'll tell you every little detail of the last fucked up seven years after you've fucked my brains out onto the floor real good and so hard I can't walk. We got a deal? And Do you think I haven't missed you too eh? Even back then I'd dream of you giving me all this. It kept me sane." He grinned licking up Alfred's tan neck and biting hard. " Seeing you again has heated up this sluts body beyond words. Take me now Alfred." He basically growled out grinding atop him.

Alfred wouldn't let him get away that easily, rolling on top he fully discarded his shirt and rubbed his hands along smooth pure silky thighs. "You still have to explain everything. Seven years and counting of therapy Matthew Williams. I thought I killed you. I've seen your ghost more times then I wish to remember. And If it wasn't for the taste of you on my lips, and the heat on my cock pressing against you in that dress. I would still think you were a ghost."

"Then let me show you just how alive I am Mr. Jones." Those thighs grabbed him so tight he thought he might already lose any control he had. He pushed up Matthew's dress biting his lip at the view. Tight, pink lacy thong. Showing everything through it's lace, Matthew shouldn't of even bothered putting them on since the red tip of his member was already trying to escape. That paired with the garter belt holding up the fish nets…well the proof was in the pudding..or rather the tent showing in Alfred's suit pants.

" I want to know how, You ,who was so nice" he would thrust down with every single bit of impatience he felt in each word ",You, never did anything unless I or Gilbert teased you too, You who was so innocent once upon a time, Now ,You ,Who is spreading your legs. My perfect sinful whore. One I wouldn't mind calling on more often. Or better yet hoarding all to myself for that matter. Now tell me how did you get here?"

Each time their hips met It drove Matthew mad. He finally hooked his arms around Alfred neck and pulled him closer, Panting in his ear he demanded "Shut up lover boy and fuck me till I see the stars and stripes."

Alfred knew he should remain cool and composed but with those words coming from, someone so beautiful…someone he had loved for so long and missed with all his heart. All reason snapped from him. Their lips already connected again leaving Alfred to wonder if his lips were stained red yet too. He didn't care All he could picture was what he was about to do. Pausing their kiss only to rid himself of any remaining cloth and snatch the unused lube hidden in his top night stand drawer. Once his view returned he was pleasantly surprised by the show waiting. Matthew was already stripped of his dress, lips smeared but it only added to how fucking amazing he looked. Nipples standing in arousal with hips twisting as he slowly teased out from his panties, He Laid on his back slowly spreading his legs out an Invitation unlike nothing Alfred had ever seen. His blood boiled in anticipation.

The business blond had to catch himself as all blood headed south. " God damn it Mattie.." He settled between his legs. Lifting one to kiss his way down. Other hand working down thin lining of Matthews stomach, too thin he noted yet too distracted to take care of it now. Not stopping till his finger teased all the way to the tip just as his lips did. Licking as he stroked Mattie's begging cock from top to bottom. The pop of the lube sounding between gasps. Alfred smothered it on his fingers warming it between his hands. using one to take the place of his mouth and pump while the other gently twirled around his whore's entrance.

He heard Matthew mummer ' hurry up' still Alfred didn't want that. He wanted to draw this out longer. Taking his hand off the member he moved up trailing the lube just a second behind his tongue as he made his way up to the nipples he had ignored before. He had to keep himself at a slight angle to keep his other hand teasing against Matthew while he viciously attacked the nub. Pleased with the hands in his hair pulling him closer if he could.

" Mother of ..god…Alfred!" The Canadian groaned between clenched teeth. His own manicured hands were tangled between golden strands. Even he had to admit most never touched his body other then just using it for then own pleasures. He didn't know why he expected Alfred to be the same as them. Matthew bucked up from the pressure, pre cum dripping down and cooling sending a shiver through him. The same cooling sensation on his chest when Alfred moved to his other neglected nipple. Never had he ever felt so exposed before. " Please..oh mon dieu ..God please Alfred I can't wait any more. You're killing me. Just. Fuck. Me."

Like pure heaven to his ears, he couldn't wait anymore either. His finger were already dipping into the other. Twisting around, hurried he stuck the second in a bit too early. Hearing a hiss but got a glare when he tried to pull them out or slow down. He continued stretching until he knew he could add a third. Trying to concentrate on fingering but very distracted since Mattie was fucking himself on Alfred's fingers. What should of been a whine came out as another hiss till Violet eyes saw just what was about to be inside him.

" That…wow." Matthew marveled, His legs spreading out farther as he watched Alfred slick himself up with a generous amount of lube. "You better get that dick inside me right now or else."

"You know.." Alfred chuckled, lining his dick up as he spoke" You know just the right words to push me don't you?"

A sultry wink was the finally straw for Alfred, he finally edged inside as far as he could go with out a second thought. "Jesus! f..fucking. You're such a tight little whore. Here I was thinking you'd be used, stretch open like a good trained dog."

Matthew cursed in a whisper, gasping as he felt so full so fast. It stung in the best way he could imagine " I'm." he moaned gasping out " Your whore. Always Your whore."

"Damn right..." Alfred pulled his hips out, his own tip peeking out before he rammed back inside. Changing his thrusts each time his own pleasure building but he wanted to hit every one of Matthews nerves ,literally, unlike the way the fair skinned one's words hit his. It took him raising a fish netted leg over his shoulder, pushing deep enough to hear the scream of lust that erupted.

"THERE! Oh my..maple!fuck! Alfred right there! Fuck me there!" Sweet poisoned words. Messing with his mind and clouding all thoughts. He continued to pound into the willing body.

It wasn't long, but oh was it intense. When he felt himself building up he returned his hand to Matt's cock. Rubbing it with each press of his hips. Each sound of skin to skin, flesh all but melted together. Both a panting mess covered in pink from heat and sweat.

The whore was first to let go in bliss. Body locking up and back arched as cum painted to his chest and Alfred's hand. Only seconds after were his inner walls being coated with the same sin. After falling apart side by side neither moved at all aside from the rise and fall of their chests.

"Mattie.. I lo-"


End file.
